The Deadly Nights
by WhenDarknessArrives
Summary: It all started with their death's. That was all it took for the downhill journey of Robin, former boy wonder. What has happened to him? Who is this mysterious new villain that first killed them off? These are questions that everyone would like to know. Jump city had progressed downhill since he left. With his mind twisting there seems to be only one that can help him, his mentor.


**I own nothing that is not mine. meaning the Teen Titans, and anyone else in the story is not mine.**

**Also enjoy**

They just didn't get it.

Every time he worked they always said he was obsessed they never got how life and death this all was. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he begged them to understand. They did not.

And now? Now they were gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

His greatest failure.

His greatest sorrow.

His father once told him that even in death the soul will live on inside you. But how can _he _live on? His only job was to protect them, to lead them. But he failed! He failed the city, he failed his father, he failed them.

_He failed them._

The words were like a great weight on his chest. pressing down, he practically choked with guilt. He could feel it welling up inside him in the form a long moan of utter despair. dead. all four of them.

all because he did not act.

_"Robin, we need to get going." It was Raven, he knew that much. Pretty girl, always had his back, helped him through more than almost anyone else in the world did. _"Robin!" Her angered voice broke him out of his thoughts. and there she was, annoyed with her standard scowl.

Robin immediately took to action. of course he did, he was Robin of all people, the leader! the one that would always protect them and keep them safe. That is what they thought, that is their mistake. He was only human, they should have kept that in mind as they charged into battle. No matter how much they wished him not, he was only human.

Raven followed him behind, and the rest soon followed. If their leader was ever wrong, they were sure to follow Raven. Of course, they were both wrong. The battle itself was hard; the screeching of angered bird calls and the roar of sonic canons was one thing that could be described of the battle.

They all fought bravely, they all fought with vigor and the shimmering of souls and the blasting of green star bolts. Alas, it was all in vain. Every single move was soon overridden. Every upper-hand soon forced down. This opponent was like nothing they have ever faced before. Quick, skilled, the mind of a master. the brute strength of a mountain.

And soon it was over. A simple wave of the hand and the mighty titans were beaten. The master had looked upon this victory with pride. this wasn't even worth his time, but beating these kids had a certain type of victorious feeling that one can only find when bringing idols to their knees. He not only brought them down, He had humiliated them. Utterly destroying their pride of their so called power.

And it was even quicker to end them.

But one he let remain, the human. the pathetic powerless human. Ironically this weakling was the leader of the team. It was almost comedy worthy.

_"We will follow you anywhere."_

_"You're the leader, lead the way."_

_"Robin?"_

All their voices cried out to him, showing him his deed! he had refused to act out of fear. The master had stomped his hopes and his pride without even pressing all his weight. How did they expect him to act? How did anyone expect him to even try?

But his sins could not be excused.

He was worthless to them, he was worthless to live.

Blood was the only way he could somehow prove it to him. prove it to them that he was still thinking about them. Thinking about the lives lost because of his cowardliness.

The figure slowly made his way across the grave stones. taking in the huddled mass before him. A boy, slicked back shiny black hair. as if the grease hadn't been all the way removed, masked closed eyes. The boy that used to be known as Robin. The figure leaned down taking the poor boy into his arms. he had been through a great many traumas, the figure knew that. but he needed to come home. he needed to have his father's guidance once more. like when they first met, when he first lead him back into the light.

It would be difficult, getting him back into the light that he had tried and failed so many to do. But the figure was stubborn. Over and over again he will try. he will get his child back on the righteous path. the path that will not only save lives, but save his soul. The figure had felt this way before, although it had never went this far. He had never seen so much blood spilled just for the lives of four teenagers. But he would train, he would work it out.

Because he was never known to give up. His own title demanded it of him. His very own soul screamed it in his ear. He was the one that trained him. He was the one that loved him. He was the one that sent him on this path in the first place! HE WILL COME BACK! the figure was angry. not with the boy but with himself, if only he was there. if only he was there to stop the being from killing his friends, his crush.

But now, now he could make up for his sin. Now he will help his young apprentice.

**There it is, thinking about making an actual story out of it. But we will see, this may just be one to sit on the shelf for now.**


End file.
